The Arrangement
by Orcagirl1
Summary: The Brave Police are astonished as they here the news. Deckerd is to do what? A Brave Police/transformers story of an arranged 'marriage' between the Cybertronian princess and...Deckerd?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic, so it's not very good.

The Brave Police were astonished as they watched the live news feed. Right now in the United States the UN was discussing a peace treaty with the planet Cybertron. A planet of robots JUST LIKE THEM! They didn't quite know what to think.

"Can you believe that there is an _actual _planet full of sentient robots like us?" PowerJoe said still amazed.

"Isn't it great!" Drillboy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yuuta said equally excited. Just then Yuuzo Saejima walked in with a woman behind him. She was young and a bit shorter than Saejima with brown eyes and glasses at the end of her nose. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white shirt and a suit jacket and her light brown hair was up in a ponytail.

"Commissioner, who is this?" Deckerd asked as he noticed them walk in.

"This is Dr. Jenkins she is a scientist who was sent by the UN to survey the team." Saejima informed them with a concerned look on his face.

"Why would the UN want to survey us?" McCrane asked turning to look at Dr. Jenkins in confusion. But before Saejima could answer Jenkins stepped forward and said "The UN told the Cybertronian king that they needed something more than a piece of paper to unite our two worlds."

"And what does that have to do with us?" PowerJoe said very confused. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You are...as they 'the missing link'" She said trying to explain. The room was Quiet for quite a while as everyone tried to figure out what she was saying. "okay, let me explain it like this." She eventually sighed. "Do you remember the stories in which a king would want to make peace with a neighboring country?"

Everyone nodded.

"And how did this usually happen?" She asked trying to get them to figure out what she was telling them. Drillboy then piped up.

"Wouldn't the king give his daughter to be married to the other king's son?" He asked.

"Exactly." She said with a smile '_finally someone is starting to get it._' she thought to herself. "That is what the UN wants from Cybertron a marriage of sorts between their princess and a bot that matches the Cybertronion king's standards."

The room again went silent as everyone stared at her in absolute shock.

"So, you decided to choose one of us?" Duke said regaining his voice.

"Yes, because the Brave Police are the only sentient robots on the planet."

"I see"

"Now if you don't mind I don't want the treaty to be held back longer then it needs to be so I'll just get to work." With that she sat down and the rest of the room went to work on some cases that needed to be solved.

Two days went by and Dr. Jenkins had reached her decision. Everyone gathered in the Decker Room to see who she had chosen.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and observe how you guys run things for the past two days, but now it is time for me to tell you my decision and take one of you with me back to the Autobot base in America." Jenkins said when they had gathered.

"Which one of the guys are you going to take?" Yuuta asked, worry etched in his voice as well as on his face.

"Well it was a tough choice but..."

"Get on with it!" Dumpson yelled with impatience.

"Fine, just hold your horses" She snapped back. "After a lot of thinking I Chose...Deckerd." Everyone Gasped

"Why me?" Deckerd asked in utter confusion.

"Because, you met all of the king's standards" She said a little annoyed. "So tomorrow you and I will be leaving for the States."

"Very well," Deckerd sighed in a kind of sad tone. "Commissioner?" He then asked turning to look at Saejima "May take the rest of the day off to spend some time with my friends?"

"Yes, you may" Saejima said nodding. "Yuuta you may also have the day off to spend with Deckerd"

"Thank you sir" Yuuta replied. He climbed onto Deckerd's hand and they walked out to spend their last day together.

The next day came to quickly for Yuuta and he was now crying silently while hugging Deckerd's leg as they waited at the air port for the C-130 that would come to take Deckerd and Dr. Jenkins back to the States. He couldn't believe this was happening, Deckerd was really leaving.

"Don't worry Yuuta I'm sure we will get to see each other again soon." Deckerd said trying to cheer him up.

"You really think so?" Yuuta asked as he looked up wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know so." Deckerd replied smiling. Just then they heard a plane land and saw Dr. Jenkins come running up.

"The plane is here, it's time to go." She said catching her breath. Deckerd nodded and pulled Yuuta into a slight embrace.

"Be brave, Yuuta" He said as they embraced. He then gave Yuuta over to his sisters, who were also crying a little, and walked towards the plane. He turned around for a brief moment and waved, then he boarded the plane.

"You've got some good, caring friends. I hope you get to see them again soon." Jenkins said as she took a seat next to Deckerd.

"Yeah they're great." He replied with a sigh. He was really going to miss them a lot. He only hoped that one day soon he would get to come back and see them again.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Deckerd and Dr. Jenkins arrived at the Autobot base early in the morning. As they entered the control room Deckerd looked around in amazement. He had never seen anything like it in his entire life. Before him were many computers, with a robot working at each one. There were cat walks that went around the whole room with humans walking on them busy at work.

He suddenly froze at the sight that met his optics. Before him was the most beautiful bot he had ever seen. She was baby blue. Her body was slim, and she had what looked like a ponytail off the back of her helm, her face was pale grey and her lips were a light pink, and had dark blue optics. She was discussing something with the mech who was standing next to her.

He was drawn out of his trance when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around to see a small black and white mech behind him.

"Hi the name's Jazz." The mech with a smile, "Ya must be Deckerd."

"Yes, I'm Deckerd." Deckerd replied.

"Good, if ya will please come with me, ah will show ya to ya quarters."

Deckerd nodded and followed Jazz out of the room and down the hall till they reached a door which he assumed was to his quarters. Jazz opened the door and gestured for Deckerd to enter. Deckerd stepped into what appeared to be a small apartment. There was a small living room and kitchen and a small hallway which obviously led to the bed room.

"Hope ya like it." Jazz said.

"It's very nice," Deckerd replied with a sound of appreciation. "I just have one question, What's up with the kitchen?"

"That's for preparing energon." Jazz said, when he noticed Deckerd's blank expression he asked, "Ya do know what energon is, right?"

"Not really." Was the confused reply.

Jazz sighed. "Energon is our fuel, here taste." He went to a cabinet and got a cube of energon, and handed it to Deckerd. Deckerd dipped his finger into the pink substance, and put it into his mouth.

"Well how is it?" Jazz asked waiting for an answer.

"It's delicious!" Deckerd responded with wide eyes. Jazz then went over to a counter and picked up a book, and handed it to Deckerd.

"Here this is a book of different ways to prepare energon." He said. "Well, ah got to be getting back to work, your roommate will be here a little later on."

"Wait roommate?"

"Yep, ya get a roommate isn't that great! Whelp gotta run." And with that Jazz was gone.

Deckerd sighed. 'Might as well read this so I can have supper ready when he gets here.' He thought as he sat down to read the cookbook. This was going to very different from back home.

Again please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquarius was walking down the hall to her quarters in an angry mood. Why was she angry? Because her father told her that she would have to bond with a human made bot. 'That's like bonding with a human!' She thought as she walked. What she needed was a nice hot bath to relax and calm her nerves.

She walked into her quarters, closed the door, and stopped. She stood there for a minute, was someone cooking. She went to the kitchen to see what the smell was.

Deckerd looked up as he heard the door open, but went back to his cooking when he didn't hear anything. When he looked up again he froze. He stared at the femme before him. 'It's that girl from earlier.' He said to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Aquarius asked in shock.

"Jazz let me in. He said I was staying here." Deckerd said. "I'm Deckerd." He then said as he held his hand out in greeting.

"Aquarius." She said. "could you excuse me a minute?" He nodded. She then walked over into the living room and activated her comm.

"Why was the human bot put in MY quarters?" She asked a little upset.

"Because, we had nowhere else to put him." Came the reply.

"So he's stuck with me?"

"correct"

"But, why me?"

"Because, I figured the two of you could get to know each other."

"I hate you, dad."

"Just try, okay sweetspark."

"Fine."

"Thank you." With that Aquarius cut the connection and walked back to the kitchen. She paused in the door way and just looked at Deckerd. He wasn't that bad looking, in fact he looked pretty good, but she just wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

She noticed that Deckerd had looked up at her. So she walked over and said. "I am, umm… going to go clean up, so I, uh… will be back in a little while, okay."

"Take your time." Deckerd said not looking up.

After Aquarius came back from a nice, long, relaxing soak, she saw the table in the kitchen was set and Deckerd standing next to it. She went to the table, and he pulled a chair out for her.

"Please, sit down." He said with a short bow. Aquarius sat down in the chair, and Deckerd pushed it in for her, then went to the stove and brought back a plate and set it in front of her. The energon had been sautéed with organic herbs sprinkled on top of it. She couldn't believe her optics.

"Who told you?" She said shocked.

"What do you mean?" Deckerd asked confused.

"This is my favorite!" She replied still shocked. "Seriously, who told you?"

"Nobody, I was just looking through that cookbook of yours when I found it and thought it would be good to eat."

Aquarius slowly took her fork and tasted the meal in front of her. Her eyes widened and she moaned in delight.

"Just the way I remember it." She said with a smile. "you are a really good cook."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Deckerd said, he then found himself staring at her. Aquarius noticed and said with an eyebrow raised. "What are you staring at?"

Deckerd jumped and replied quickly. "I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't" The rest of the meal was quiet after that.

After Aquarius finished eating Deckerd took her plate into the kitchen and began cleaning up. She came up to him while he was washing dishes.

"Listen, I have two bedrooms, but the second one was turned into an office so I could help my father with paperwork so…." She said.

"That's fine, I'll sleep on the couch." Deckerd said not really paying attention.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you knew where to 'sleep'." She said with a bit of a yawn. "Well it's been a long day I think I'll turn in. Good night."

"Good night."

Aquarius nodded then went into the bedroom and laid down on her berth. She thought about her day. First, she heard that her 'intended' was going to arrive, then she had a hectic day when the Decepticons attacked. Then she finished helping her father with the paperwork and dealing with the human government 'cause of damages. She came back to her quarters expecting a long soak in the tub and a quick meal and maybe watch a holo-vid, then get a good recharge. Not come home to find her 'intended' in the kitchen cooking. But she must admit it was a good meal, the best she had in a while.

She decided she did enough thinking and shuttered her optics and went into recharge. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

I already have the story written out I just have to upload it here. So, I should be able to put them out pretty quickly.

The next morning Aquarius woke up early. She went out into the living room on her way to the kitchen to get some energon, when she noticed Deckerd was still recharging on the couch. She then got an idea. Smiling she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket, went over to the sink, filled it up with cold water, then put ice cubes in it (to make it extra cold), and brought it back out into the living room. But just as she was about to throw the water at Deckerd, she heard a knock at the door. Sighing she put the bucket down and went to answer it. She opened the door and was greeted by Wheeljack.

"Good morning, Aquarius." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Good morning, what brings you here?" she said.

"I just wanted to bring back you arm blades. I managed to fix them last night." Wheeljack replied, his smile widened as he handed Aquarius the blades.

"Thank you, you are a miracle worker Wheeljack!" She said in excitement. She took the blades and put them on.

"Good as new." She said waving her arms back and forth.

"Your welcome, well I got to get back to work so, I'll see you around." Wheeljack said turning to leave. "Oh, and have fun with that human bot." He added with a chuckle.

Aquarius frowned, she really did not want to be reminded, but speaking of Deckerd, she still had a bucket of ice cold water on the coffee table she had to deal with. She walked back into the living room and grabbed the bucket. 'Perfect the ice hasn't melted yet.' she said to herself with an evil grin. She then walked over to the couch and threw the ice water at Deckerd.

Deckerd shot up and gasped, looked over at Aquarius and jumped again.

"Hey, what was that for, and what happened to you arms?" He said in shock.

"To wake you up." Aquarius said giggling, then gesturing to her arms continued. "And these are my arm blades, I've always had them."

"Then how come you didn't have them last night?" He asked confused.

"Because, they were being repaired after I damaged them in a fight." She replied matter-of-factly. "Now you look like you could use a shower to warm yourself up so, you go do that and I will get breakfast, okay."

Deckerd nodded and went towards the wash racks to take a hot shower.

"Ratchet said he wanted to look you over later today to check on you systems and see if they are working at full capacity." Aquarius said when Deckerd sat down at the table with his morning energon. He nodded, but said nothing.

"You look tired, have a rough night?" She then asked when he didn't answer.

"Yeah, I had a lot on my mind." Deckerd replied with a yawn.

"Thinking about home?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah, a bit. Mostly about the cases that were unsolved when I left." He said nodding.

"You're homesick aren't you?" She giggled.

"No, I was just thinking about my work." He said a little irritated.

"Oh, so you're a workaholic then?" She asked with a smile.

"I think I'll go see if Ratchet will see me now." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

Deckerd walked into the med-bay and looked around for Ratchet. He went to the back of the med-bay to what appeared to be Ratchet's office. He knocked on the door. He entered upon hearing a 'come in' from the other side of the door.

"Ah, just the mech I wanted to see. Come with me please." Ratchet said as he stood up and lead Deckerd to a medical berth. Deckerd sat down and Ratchet began his work scanning and examining. When Ratchet was finished he shook his head.

"What?" Deckerd asked.

"Nothing, it's just amazing how much like us you really are. Whoever built you knew what they were doing." Ratchet answered. Deckerd made a sound of agreement, and Ratchet let him up and said he could go.

As soon as Deckerd left, Ratchet went into his office and activated his comm. link. When he got an answer he said.

"I just got through examining the human bot and I think we need to talk about what I found."

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus Prime was in the control room when he looked over and saw Ratchet coming over to him.

"You wanted to speak to me about Deckerd?" He asked as soon as Ratchet came close enough.

"Yes, do you remember what the humans had said about him?" Ratchet said.

"I believe they had said that he had a Super A.I chip instead of a spark, why?" Optimus replied while nodding. Ratchet then walked over to the main computer and inserted a disc. Soon a picture of Deckerd came unto the screen.

"While I was looking over his systems I could not find his Super A.I chip." Ratchet said. "Instead I found this." He added as he zoomed in on Deckerd's chest.

"Are you saying that the A.I chip…" Optimus started to say, but Ratchet cut him off.

"….Shattered and formed a spark." Ratchet said pointing to the spark on the screen. Optimus's optics widened.

"That would mean he is perfectly capable of a spark bond." He said some what relieved.

"If that is what you were worried about when you asked me to look him over, then you can put your mind at ease, for he is capable of both spark bond, and reproduction."

Optimus arched an optic ridge.

"Reproduction?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, reproduction." Ratchet said. Taking the disc out of the computer he turned to walk back to his medical bay. "I guess you will have to keep a closer eye on Aquarius." He said with a slight chuckle.

Optimus grimaced. He was not looking forward to becoming a grandfather. He only hoped that his daughter was careful and waited until after she bonded to decide to have sparklings.

Over the next two weeks a bucket of water in the face became a normal wake up routine for Deckerd, so today when he woke up, he was confused, how come Aquarius didn't throw water in his face. Getting up he walked over to her bedroom and peered inside. Aquarius was still deep in recharge. He then checked his internal clock and noticed it was only 6:00 a.m. Deckerd closed the door and smiled, it was payback time. He went over to where Aquarius kept the bucket, went into the kitchen and filled with cold water and ice then walked back to Aquarius's room.

Aquarius jumped as she felt the cold water hit her face. She looked up to see a smirking Deckerd.

"What's the big idea?" She said aggravated.

"Pay back." Deckerd said with a smirk still on his face.

"Okay, I suppose I deserved that." She sighed. Getting out of the berth she walked past Deckerd and started heading toward the kitchen. Deckerd stopped her in the doorway of the kitchen.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to get some breakfast." She said in a huff.

"No, let me make you breakfast today." Deckerd insisted.

"Fine, I like your cooking better anyway." She said giving up. As she turned around to go sit and wait for her morning energon in the living room, Deckerd did something unexpected. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then let go and left Aquarius standing there in absolute shock. 'He kissed me!' She said to herself. 'Yeah it was only on the forehead, but he actually kissed me!'

Regaining her thoughts she went to sit down on the couch where she lost herself in thought once again. Why did she get excited when he kissed her on the forehead? Was she starting to have feelings for him? Did he have feelings for her? She figured that only time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquarius was sitting at a table in the rec room. She was deep in thought. Deckerd had kissed her on the forehead and she found herself getting excited. Why was she getting excited? She didn't want to fall in love, not again. It hurt to much last time.

She was interrupted from thoughts as Elita-1 walked up to her table.

"Is this seat taken?" Elita asked gesturing to the seat across from Aquarius.

"No, it's free." Aquarius answered motioning for her to sit down.

Sitting down, Elita noticed her daughter staring off into space.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked concerned.

"N-no, there's nothing bothering me, why do you ask?" Aquarius said a little startled.

"You were staring off into space just now, so there is something obviously bothering you, now what is it?" Elita said growing even more concerned.

"Well…..it's Deckerd." Aquarius said trying to figure out exactly what to say.

"You mean that mech from Japan?" Elita said. Aquarius nodded. "What is it about him that's bothering you?"

"Well, it's the way he's been acting, he's been staring at me, and this morning wrapped me into a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead." Aquarius explained.

"And why would that bother you?" Elita asked confused.

"It's not really that that's bothering me it's the way he looked at me when he kissed me." Aquarius continued to explain.

"I see, what look did he give you?" Elita asked.

"Like he wanted more than to just hug me." Aquarius replied trying to describe it.

Elita nodded in understanding. "Oh, I know what that is." She said.

"What is it?" Aquarius asked.

"Well that's the same look your father gives me. It's a way to tell he likes you, and I mean likes you." Elita replied with a slight smile. "And I think you like him too." She added with a giggle.

"No, I don't." She said in a huff.

"Still upset about last time?" Elita asked concerned.

Aquarius nodded sadly.

Elita sighed. She got up and looked at her daughter. "I got to get back to my duties now, but I'm always here if you need to talk, okay."

"Okay, thanks mom." Aquarius said getting up to hug Elita.

As Elita walked away, Deckerd entered the rec room. Spotting Aquarius he went over to her table.

"Hey Aquarius." He said getting her attention.

Looking up Aquarius said, "Oh, hi Deckerd."

"Umm… I was wondering if you would take a drive with me?" He said nervously.

"Sure, I would love to." She said smiling. 'Maybe a drive will clear my head.' She thought.

Getting up, they walked out of the base and transformed into vehicle mode and drove off.

Deckerd stopped and transformed into robot mode and walked through the trees on the side of the road. Aquarius stopped and ran to catch up with him.

"Wait up!" She yelled, but stopped when she saw Deckerd standing on a cliff. Walking up slowly to the edge of the cliff they were standing on. She gasped. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. The cliff overlooked a lush forest with a river running through it, flowing from a waterfall on the other side of the valley.

"Wow…" She said admiring the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Deckerd said looking back at her.

"I never knew this planet could be so wonderful." Smiling she looked at Deckerd meeting his gaze. "You Earthlings never cease to amaze me."

"I found this spot a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep, and it was so majestic I just had to show it to you." He said turning back toward the valley. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about this morning." He added turning his gaze back to her.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well, I wondered if maybe…. Y-you would consider maybe taking our relationship to the next step?" He asked rubbing the back of his helm.

Aquarius stared. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't ready to go the next step. Straightening her posture she said. "Deckerd, I don't think I'm ready for this, not yet, not after last time."

"Last time?" He asked a little surprised.

Aquarius sighed. "A couple of months before you came, I was madly in love with a mech. We were planning to bond." She paused, tears starting to form in her optics at the memory. "I went to visit him in his quarters and…. He was with another femme, and they were kissing. As I walked out he followed me saying he was planning on telling me that he had changed his mind…. That he was leaving me for that other femme, and that he was sorry. I ran back to my quarters and cried for days. After that I vowed never to fall in love again. He broke my spark. I didn't want to suffer any more." She finished starting to cry.

Deckerd came immediately and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Shh… it's okay, just let it out." He said trying to soothe her. She complied and broke down into a sob.

After a little while she calmed down and Deckerd let go of her.

"Thank you, I needed that." She said wiping the tears from her face. She turned to look at the valley. Deckerd sat next to her. They sat there for a couple more hours just staring out at the view before them before heading back to the base.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of months passed and Aquarius and Deckerd became really good friends. Today, Deckerd got called into the control room by Optimus Prime. Upon entering the control room he saw Optimus speaking with Dr. Jenkins.

Dr. Jenkins spotted Deckerd and looked up and said. "Deckerd, good you're here. I need to talk to you about the treaty."

"What about the treaty?" Deckerd asked confused.

"Well, it would seem that they aren't going to wait around for you and Aquarius to bond. So, they've decided to go ahead and sign the treaty anyway." Jenkins replied with a frown.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Deckerd asked concerned. He didn't like where this was going. Was he going to stay or get shipped off somewhere else? Just then Optimus stepped up to Deckerd.

"Aquarius will remain here to do her duties, while you….." He said as he turned toward the cat walk.

"You, Deckerd, will be returning with me to Japan." Came a new voice into the conversation. Deckerd looked over and gasped, and out from behind Optimus stepped Yuuzo Saejima.

"Commissioner! What are you doing here?" Deckerd exclaimed.

"I came to fetch you, You're coming home with me." Yuuzo said smiling.

"So, I'm returning to Japan?" Deckerd asked a bit worried.

Jenkins nodded.

"When?" He asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Jenkins replied.

With that Deckerd saluted the commissioner and walked quickly out of the room.

Aquarius was sitting on the couch polishing her arm blades when Deckerd walked in. She smiled when she saw him and got up to hug him. When he didn't hug back she got worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing." He answered.

She didn't buy it.

"Come on, there's something wrong, now sit down and tell me." She said trying to lead him over to the couch.

He didn't budge. Instead he pulled free from her grip and backed up. "I can't." He said. "I only came back to say good bye."

"What do you mean?" She said with a look of fear in her optics.

"The UN changed their minds about the bonding, and are sending me back to Japan." He said.

"No!" She yelled. "They can't!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said stepping forward.

Deckerd pulled Aquarius into his arms. "But before I go there is one thing I want to say." He said. He lifted her chin and planted a soft loving kiss onto her lips. Her eyes shot open.

"I love you." He said when he broke the kiss. He then let go of her and walked out the door.

Aquarius fell to the floor. He loved her. He really loved her. And he was leaving her. She couldn't hold back anymore, and started to cry.

"I love you, too." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuta was sitting at the dining room table doing his homework when the door bell rang. He went to the door and saw his sister Azuki talking to Commissioner Saejima.

"Ah, Yuuta there you are." Saejima said with a huge smile. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Yuuta nodded and followed Saejima outside. He saw a police car parked in front of the house. Just then the car transformed into Deckerd.

"DECKERD!" Yuuta yelled as he ran toward him and hugged him.

"Hello, Yuuta." Deckerd said as Yuuta hugged him. "how have you been?"

"I've been okay, I guess. Nothings been the same since you left. Everybody really missed you." Yuuta said. "Come on, everybody is out on patrol, lets surprise them when they get back."

Deckerd nodded and transformed back into vehicle mode and opened the drivers door for Yuuta and drove off.

The Brave Police walked into the Decker room and were a little confused. The main monitor had been acting up for a little while now but the hadn't expected a repair crew for a couple of days. So why was it torn apart? They spotted Yuuta and walked up to him.

"Hey, boss what's up with the monitor?" PowerJoe asked.

Yuuta looked up. "Oh, hey guys, uh…" He started to say.

"I heard the monitor wasn't working right so, I decided to see if I could fix it." Came a voice from under the loft. Everybody looked down and saw a bot working on the main cables. This mysterious bot then got up and turned towards the team.

"DECKERD!" Everybody yelled at once. They then ran up and surrounded Deckerd into a giant hug.

"Welcome back." Duke said when the guys backed off.

"It's good to be back." He replied with a smile.

A few weeks passed and Aquarius was sitting on the cliff that Deckerd had showed her. She was listening to the radio hoping to clear her mind. Music usually helped her calm her nerves. Ever since Deckerd left she had been depressed. She cried every night till she fell asleep. That's why she was here listening to music, she thought that it help her sleep, by relaxing her.

A song then came on the radio that she found herself singing along with.

'Remember those walls I built?'

'Well baby their tumbling down'

'And they didn't even put up a fight'

'They didn't even make a sound'

'I found a way to let you in'

'But I never really had a doubt'

When she hit the second verse she felt herself start to cry.

'Hit me like a ray of sun'

'Burning through my darkest night'

'You're the only one I want'

'Think I'm addicted to your light'

'I swore I'd never fall again'

'But this don't even feel like falling'

She used to sing this song all the time, but now all it did was make her think of Deckerd. She stopped singing and turned it off when the tears became to much for her. She missed Deckerd. She wanted to see him again. 'Maybe,' She thought. 'Maybe, I can find a way to be with him. But how?' She sat there for a little while thinking about ways to see him when suddenly, it came to her.

"That's it!" She exclaimed out loud then transformed and raced off to the base to talk to Optimus Prime about her idea.


	9. Chapter 9

"Deckerd hasn't really been himself lately, has he?" McCrane asked as the team was headed back to the Decker room.

"No, he hasn't." ShadowMaru said shaking his head. "He seems to be depressed."

"I wonder if it's that girl he keeps talking about?" Drillboy asked.

Drillboy's question was never answered for when they entered the Decker room they all froze. Before them was a beautiful blue bot with long arm blades, talking to the commissioner. Saejima looked over and smiled.

"Gentlemen, I want you to meet your new teammate, Aquarius." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aquarius said with a slight bow. She then looked around. "Where is Deckerd?" She asked.

"He is helping the police clean up a nasty car accident downtown, but he will be back a little later on." Duke said moving forward to his desk.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll just sit down and see what I can do to help out in the mean time." She said as she sat down in Deckerd's desk and picked up one of the files laying on it.

Deckerd walked down the hall toward the Decker room. He was tired and messy. He had helped the main police department clean up a nasty accident on the freeway. All he wanted to do now, was finish up the paperwork on his desk and then head home to the Tomonoga's house to get a good wash, and some rest.

He couldn't help but smile when he walked into the Decker room. Everyone was hard at work at their desks. His face turned into a bit of a confused one when he noticed someone new sitting at his desk. Immediately knowing who it was, he smiled an even bigger smile and he walked over to his desk and put his hand on the paper this other bot was currently reading.

"I hope you know that this is my desk your sitting at?" he said in a somewhat playful tone. The bot looked up.

"Oh, it is. I didn't know that." She said with a smile. "Should I get up and go somewhere else?"

"Get up, yes, but I'm afraid there is nowhere else to sit." He said as she got up.

"Then what do you suggest?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That you sit on my lap." He said bringing his head closer to hers.

"That might work." She said smiling. After a pause she added "Did you miss me? Because, I sure missed you."

"You have no idea how much." He said, his lips close to hers.

"Try me." She said pressing their lips together. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. It was a perfect moment, well almost perfect….

"Go get a room." PowerJoe groaned throwing a crinkled up piece of paper at the couple. Deckerd and Aquarius broke the kiss and looked at the team.

"I'm sorry if we bothered you." Aquarius said a little annoyed. "You try holding back when you see someone you really care about, after being separated like we were."

"Aquarius, please try to be nice to my team." Deckerd said a little embarrassed.

"Whatever," She huffed. She stepped back. "My, my, Deckerd you sure made a mess of yourself. Let's go get you cleaned up, huh." She came over and grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the room.

"What about my paperwork?" He said trying to get free from her grip.

"I'm sure your team can take care of that, now let's get you cleaned up." She replied. Deckerd sighed and let Aquarius lead him away.

After they had left the room the team looked at each other. They stayed silent for quite a while. Then Gunmax spoke up.

"Look at that, She here a couple of hours and she already has Deckerd wrapped around her finger." He said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, talk about henpecked." Dumpson said. At that the whole team started laughing. This was going to be very interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

"How did you get here?" Deckerd asked as he laid in a field outside of Tokyo, with Aquarius laying next to him.

"I was brought here in a plane, the same way you were brought to the U.S." She said flatly. Deckerd leaned up on an elbow facing her.

"That's not what I meant." He said.

"Do you mean, how did I convince them to let me come?" She asked sitting up.

Deckerd nodded.

"I simply went up to my father and said that it would be a good idea if I were to come to Japan and study the Brave Police." She explained.

Deckerd smiled. "So you lied to your father in order to be with me?" He asked playfully. Aquarius giggled. She then got up and pushed Deckerd down and straddled his hips.

"I didn't lie to him entirely, he knew that wasn't the real reason I wanted to come." She said.

"Oh, and what was the real reason?" Deckerd said putting his hands behind his head.

"Well first, you never let me say good bye." She said bending down to steal a quick kiss. "Second, I wanted to tell you something?"

"And what was so important, that you had to come to the other side of the world to say?" Deckerd said with a slight chuckle.

"I love you." Aquarius replied. Deckerd just sat there for a second, before flipping them both so she was beneath him. He then pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Aquarius closed her optics, kissing back, loving every second.

Deckerd soon broke the kiss, and sat up pulling Aquarius with him. Aquarius sat there wondering why he had gotten up.

"Aquarius." He began trying to find the words to say. "I want to ask you something."

"And what might that be?" Aquarius asked. Deckerd moved a little closer.

"Will you bond with me?" He asked cautiously. Aquarius's eyes shot open.

"Deckerd…" She said shocked.

"I know, You went through this before and got burned, but please I can't live without you." He said standing up and turning away. Aquarius got up and grabbed his arm.

"Deckerd, I'm a little nervous, that's all." She said softly. "Part of me wants to run but a another part wants me to do it."

They stood there quiet for a moment. Aquarius turned so that she was in front of him.

"And I'm going to go with my spark on this." She said pulling his gaze toward her. "I would be honored to bond with you."

Deckerd looked at her in disbelief.

"What about last time?" he asked.

"I don't care about last time any more." She said. "I just want you."

He put his hands on her hips. "When." He asked, his lips coming closer to hers.

"How about right now?" She said.

"Seriously?" Deckerd asked his face backing away from her.

"It will prove that you mean it, plus I love you too much to wait." She said.

Deckerd then laid her on the ground.

Once they were on the ground, Aquarius opened her chest plating to reveal her spark, Deckerd did the same (still a little shocked that he even had one). He took a moment to look at her spark. It was beautiful.

"Are you ready?" He then asked looking back up to her face. She brought her head up and kissed him lightly.

"I'm ready." She said laying back down.

Deckerd slowly lowered himself down onto her, bringing their sparks together. Their sparks leapt from their chests and merged, becoming one. Every memory was passed through the merge. Each seeing the other's whole life pass before them. Once the bond was set into place, the sparks separated. Returning into their chambers.

Deckerd then rolled onto his side pulling Aquarius close to him. In return she sent love through the new bond, testing it.

:I love you.: She said through the bond.

:I love you too.: He replied before they both slipped into recharge.


End file.
